Parasites in New York City
by Androidfish7
Summary: Original idea of the disease partially copied from the movie, The Bay. The Overlord is a loyal servant to New York City, and has protected it from all kinds of harm. However, a new thing unlike anything he has ever seen has arisen. It is out of control and he must call on an old friend to help clean it up. Can he contain it? Or will it overwhelm New York?
1. Prologue

The Plague by Androidfish7

_While the others are gone, Blake is now alone at the mansion in Heaven doing vigorous research on the whereabouts of a new master. But that will all be put on hold while an old friend and Blake reunite again to take on an unknown force._

Blake browsed Myra, the supercomputer, trying to keep tabs on the planets in the heliocentric solar system of which Planet Earth was apart of, as well as other dimensions and solar systems across the vast universe. There were trillions, quatrillions, even quintillions and most likely more places that any given Master could be at any given time, and such a small amount of ways to find one. Blake had tried many different forms of the search engine Myra offered, but had little luck in even acquiring a lead with which to work from. At that moment, Myra buzzed in.

"My Lord, you have a caller on your cell phone." Myra said.

"Thank you Myra" Blake said, as he reached for his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?" Blake asked.

"Hello Blake." A familiar voice said.

"Who is this?" Blake said, starting to put it together.

"I am the Overlord of Police" The voice replied. It was The Overlord!

"Ahhhh, always nice to talk to you!" Blake replied.

"Yeah, well, I wish I could be talking to you under happier circumstances" The Overlord replied.

"Why? What's wrong? Mob troubles?" Blake replied.

"No, as a matter of fact, gang activity and criminal activity has reached an all time low over the last week" The Overlord replied.

"So then what's wrong?" Blake asked.

"I'm not sure, but the entire town has been plagued and quarantined. The mayor of our city was killed in a car accident, but funny enough, that's actually a good thing, that piece of shit was about as honest as a Infidelic Riddler. Something's in the air, or in bugs, or maybe in the water or food supply, I don't fucking know what, but people are spontaneously getting their organs eaten alive from nothing and the streets are littered with dead and chewed apart bodies! These maggots, or whatever they are, are getting into their bodies, eating out the organs, and then going for the brain, and I don't know how to explain or deal with it! You were my last resort, because I need some sort of help, my police force and station are the last places in all of New York City who seem to still have their shit together." The Overlord explained.

"Okay, hold there, you called the right guy for the job, I'll be right there." Blake replied as they both hung up.

Blake decided to go on the venture to New York City to aid The Overlord's cause. Blake briefly contemplated if The Hermit was or wasn't being affected by this plague. Regardless of whether or not The Hermit was alive, Blake didn't figure The Hermit would be a factor in this expedition, and opted to simply push The Hermit from his thoughts. Blake had also decided to pack light, at least in quantitative terms, as Blake would only carry 1 weapon on the trip. The 1 weapon, however, would be of the extremely heavy variety in the M2 Browning HMG. Blake normally wouldn't have picked a weapon from such an old era, however, this M2 Browning was one Blake had revved up with various upgrades, such as to fire rate, clip size, functionality, and sway of fire. It was also capable of being mounted. Before leaving for New York City, Blake also opted to write a note for the others if and when they returned before Blake did. After doing so, Blake equipped the M2 Browning, spread his wings, and began the long trip to New York City.

Meanwhile, The Overlord put his cell phone down. Hopefully Blake would be able to solve New York City's mess before it began to spread across the rest of the country, and eventually, the world. It had begun in a small town in Baltimore, Maryland. The Overlord has heard the news, but wasn't concerned of it being an issue because the US Government was quick to quarantine the city and had believed they had contained the problem, when, in actuality, they were about 2 weeks late to actually doing so. The Overlord had noticed signs of this plague when he had heard a couple who had moved to NYC from Maryland had this infection. Though unknown by doctors and medical experts at the time, they had reported their findings as "severe hemorrhage throughout the internal organs, a missing tongue, most likely from infection, missing kidney stones, and chunks of the brain missing". The doctors who worked with the patients had also experienced severe changes over a course of a few days, citing that the patients had first come in simply very sick and had assumed they could return the patients to full health in a matter of days. However, 2 days after said patients checked in is when the real damage began.


	2. Mayor Wiggins and the Fallen Trio

The Plague by Androidfish7

_Log recovered from doctors who worked personally with the first patients recorded to have suffered from the unknown disease in New York City._

_Day 1_

Patient names: Wayne J Curtis, Jean M Curtis, Stephen G Curtis, Jillian J Curtis

Wayne J Curtis: Violent coughing, no signs of physical damage to anything, depressed heart rate, fatigue hinders ability to complete basic actions, very low blood pressure with very cold thermometer reading

Jean M Curtis: Frequent coughing, no signs of physical damage to anything, severely depressed heart rate, lacks the energy to stand up without assistance, alarmingly low blood pressure with cold thermometer reading and loss of hair.

Stephen G Curtis: Violent and frequent coughing, slight deterioration of bone in arms, extremely depressed heart rate, lacks the energy to speak coherently, low blood pressure with cold thermometer reading.

Jillian J Curtis: Violent and frequent coughing with infrequent vomiting, deterioration of bone in arms and legs, extremely depressed heart rate, lacks energy to stay awake for long period of time.

_Day 2_

Wayne J Curtis: Frequent violent coughing with frequent vomiting, bloodshot eyes, complains of an upset stomach despite having not eaten anything recently. Dangerously depressed heart rate, fatigue rate hinders ability to move, alarmingly low blood pressure with unsustainably low thermometer reading

Jean M Curtis: Frequent coughing of copious amounts of blood, equally frequent vomiting, blood red eyes, complains of pain throughout entire body and of vicious headaches, dangerously depressed heart rate, fatigue hinders ability to stay conscious for more than 20 minutes at a time, alarmingly low blood pressure with continuous loss of hair and deterioration of bones. Alarmingly low blood pressure rates and thermometer readings.

Stephen G Curtis: Frequent loss of teeth accompanies frequent and violent coughing, rapid loss of weight leads to fatigue hindering ability to remain conscious. Depressed heart rate to below the necessary rate to survive.

Jillian J Curtis: Patient has been unconscious all day, has dangerously low heart rate, physical damage includes near complete loss of hair and loss of nearly half the patient's original weight.

_Day 3_

Wayne J Curtis: Surgery to remove right eye became necessary, and in the midst of completing surgery, a large maggot-like organism was found. Deterioration of tongue has led to disability to speak.

Jean M Curtis: Found to have mysteriously and suddenly fully lost tongue and full head of hair. Remained unconscious for entirety of day with heart rate too low for typical survival.

Stephen G Curtis: Heart rate low to the point where patient only breathes once every 45 seconds. Found to have lost roughly 25% of blood overnight and has very low survival chance.

Jillian J Curtis: Pronounced dead after heart stoppage despite doctors effort to resuscitate.

_Day 4:_

After Day 4, all 4 patients of the Curtis family were pronounced dead. However, to the doctors' horror, Jillian J Curtis was found with some sort of incredibly large maggots eating holes in the dead body. After an autopsy was performed, it was determined that Jillian's vital organs were completely missing and that pieces of the brain had actually been chipped away at, while what few of the bones were left also appeared to have been bitten into. Along with said autopsy, many bugs, including mostly maggots, were found inside of Jillian, and Jillian's tongue had also gone missing. Doctors Paul Stephenson, Marie Griffin, and Peter George had been the ones tending to said patients.

"My God. This is horrendous." Dr Stephenson said.

"What could have happened to this poor girl?" Dr Griffin asked.

"It's unfeasible to think that the girl simply ate these bugs." Dr George replied.

"But is it so that the bugs actually... Ate the girl's vitalities?" Dr Stephenson asked.

"I'm not sure. This is something we need to have the mayor contact the CDC about." Dr Griffin.

"Yes, I agree, I will contact the mayor now" Dr Stephenson said, as he grabbed an IPad, put on the Skype app, and contacted the mayor.

The mayor picked up the call.

"Good morning Dr Stephenson" The Mayor greeted.

"Mayor Wiggins, we have an emergency here, and we need you to contact the CDC" Dr Stephenson said.

Mayor Wiggins put on an expression of shock

"I-I, uh, what for?" Mayor Wiggins replied.

"We have a serious problem here, we've had 4 patients die of a disease we believe might be contagious" Dr Stephenson replied.

"Okay, I'll be right over" said Mayor Wiggins, as they hung up.

Mayor Wiggins grabbed a Beretta 93R handgun.

"Going somewhere?" His receptionist asked.

"Yeah, I am. I can't let these people fuck up everything I've worked for by frightening New York over a little illness" Mayor Wiggins said as he left the building.

The doctors were amongst the few that knew what was going on and how they could cure it and prevent it from spreading.

It should be no surprise that they were all found dead later that day, said to have been killed by gunshot wounds.

When asked if he knew anything, Mayor Wiggins said he had agreed to meet them at the hospital, but had said he had found them dead when he arrived.

It's also a coincidence that the security cameras just so happened to be offline after the call to Wiggins was made by the staff.

And of course, by offline, I mean smashed, destroyed, and found to have been thrown out a 24 story high building.

Regardless, nobody was able to put 2 and 2 together, and the killer for the staff was never found. The staff had been killed, and with them, the only knowledgeable people about the disease that would have, otherwise, likely been contained right then and there. Of course, Mayor Wiggins knew there was a price to that. Like the disease, knowledge of it would be spread. He couldn't very well allow the people to learn of it and flee in fear, right? That would embarrass him on the national spotlight and he would surely lose his position.

Well, both wound up happening anyway.

2 weeks after the disease was discovered, it began to take it's toll on the rest of the city. The body examiners hadn't been too careful with themselves when they handled the dead bodies. As a result, they contracted the disease themselves. After coming into contact with friends and family, they had, in turn, given them said disease as well. In an attempt to flee the city, the car carrying Mayor Wiggins collided with a car speeding egregiously, as the car crashed into the backseat where the Mayor was sitting, and he was killed instantly on impact.

Some speculate that The Overlord set it up to happen.

After all, it was a minion of his that was in the car that collided with Mayor Wiggins' car.

Regardless, both the driver of the car that had collided with Mayor Wiggins and Mayor Wiggins himself were killed. The driver of the car Mayor Wiggins had been it was able to escape, but his location and status is currently unknown and rather irrelevant.

Just the way The Overlord would have liked it, too.

And now The Overlord has to act now before the whole town falls under the disease.


	3. Fallen Angel

The Plague by Androidfish7

Blake, after hours of flying, finally touched down in the middle of a street in New York City. Blake had assumed this infection The Overlord had mentioned had not yet taken over the whole town, at least from the looks of things, because there were people in the streets and most of them looked normal. Blake walked into a sidewalk and began the walk to the police station before his cell phone went off. It was The Overlord.

"Yeah?" Blake picked up.

"Hey, meet me at the yearly festival if you can, I've brought some of my team and myself there to make sure everything's okay, sorry I never told you, but we put together a little shindig to try to settle the uneasiness in New York, and we're out by the New York Bay." The Overlord said.

"I thought you said New York was completely ravaged by this thing" Blake replied.

"Not exactly. If I hadn't done some shifty policemanship it would have gone under. I had one infected part of the city sealed off and quarantined, and so far, everything seems to be working." The Overlord replied, as they both hung up.

Blake met The Overlord at the New York Bay, where there were various events, such as hot dog eating contests, dunking bowls, a beauty pageant appeared to be in session, and townspeople generally appeared to be happy.

"So, this is what you needed me desperately for?" Blake asked.

"Look, I was advised by the US Government to quarantine 36% of New York City, the part that was infected, but you and I both know damn well that will not work. This thing has us by storm. I just need you here until I can find some way to stop it." The Overlord replied.

Blake looked into the New York Bay. There were lots of people swimming in it.

"We're sure this isn't some sort of airborne thing? Maybe something contracted through breathing some sort of chemical or something?" Blake asked

"That's the thing. We have no leads. It could be airborne, spread through contact, we have no idea" The Overlord replied.

Blake became enraged. "So if it could potentially be spread through contact, why are we having a fucking festival? You should have ordered everyone to remain in their homes until the infection was contained indefinitely." Blake firmly stated.

The Overlord shook his head. "I tried implementing a plan to the Senate where I could pull something like that, but they refused to grant authorization on account of it being 'unconstitutional'."

"But didn't they do that in Boston while they were hunting for the guy behind the Bombings at Boston Marathon?" Blake asked.

"Yes, they did, but somehow that's different." The Overlord replied.

Blake rolled his eyes. "Well great, I-"

However, Blake was cut off.

What sounded like a very loud yelling came from down their street, a bit away. What appeared to be a woman covered in some sort of red substance yelling out in agony stood right in the middle of the street, scaring everyone away.

Upon further inspection, the woman had a lot of boils, big ones, across the skin. The woman begged for help with something from various people on the sidewalks, who responded by yelling and running away.

"What the hell is that?" Blake asked.

"I-I-I don't know! We gotta stop it!" The Overlord said, as he stepped forward, only to be blocked by Blake.

"Wait." Blake started.

"What?" The Overlord replied.

"What if that woman is infected?" Blake asked, as The Overlord began to ponder it.

"The 4 patients in the recovered log didn't have boils like that lady" The Overlord said.

Upon further inspection, Blake realized the woman was spitting out copious amounts of blood.

This might be due in part to the fact the woman was missing a large piece, if not, the entirety of a tongue.

"That was in the log!" The Overlord stated.

"We must contain the woman, ensure no physical contact is made!" Blake said, as he dashed to the woman, to be followed by The Overlord.

"Ma'am, Ma'am" Blake started.

"HELP ME!" The Woman pleaded, taking no heed to Blake's attempt to relax her.

The Overlord took a more aggressive approach, as he took out a Beretta 93R.

"Shut up." The Overlord demanded as he aimed it at the woman.

"PLEA-" The woman started, but was abruptly cut off

"No, no, shut up, just shut the fuck up, we'll try to help you if you comply with our requests. Now, what's wrong?" The Overlord replied.

But before he could get an answer, the woman collapsed to the ground, shortly afterwards having maggots and leaches bust holes in the dead skin, chewing their way through the now dead body.


	4. Six Ate Seven

The Plague by Androidfish7

"Holy shit" Blake said, as the maggots claimed their catch.

By now, people at the festival had gone absolutely nuts.

"See why I hate our government?" The Overlord stated.

"Well clearly whatever Mayor Wiggins had in mind, about dealing with this and keeping people from finding out about it, has failed. What a horribly short sighted, poorly executed, plan." Blake stated.

This was only the first of the worst yet to come.

As Blake and The Overlord inspected the now dead body, blood curdling screams were heard from the nearby lake. Where there were once people bathing in the lake with their sun and fun, there was now lots and lots of blood in the water while people were scrambling to find their way of the sudden chaos. One person approached The Overlord.

"Officer! Something got my friends! I think it was a shark or something!" The person said.

"No, that's no shark. I don't know what it is." The Overlord replied.

"Can't you do something about it?" The person replied.

"I am immune to disease. I can go after them." Blake replied.

"Go ahead. Take this *Gives Blake Beretta 93R* I doubt that heavy thing *referring to M2 Browning* will do you any good" The Overlord replied, as Blake took the Beretta 93R and dashed for the lake.

Blake dove into the water to search for the missing people. But what Blake would find next would horrify him. Rather than see people squirming around in the water, perhaps trying to elude something, all Blake saw was 6 bodies being torn apart by maggots, absolutely head to toe, every piece of the 6 now dead bodies was being swarmed by a massive amount of maggots. Blake then swam back out of the water.

"What did you find?" The Overlord asked.

"Maggots got them. There's nothing we can do." Blake replied.

"Son of a bitch..." The Overlord solemnly stated. Unfortunately, that was not going to cut it for their new friend.

"Wha? You're just gonna leave them there?" The person yelled at Blake.

"Nothing I can do to help them, sir." Blake replied.

"Fuck that. I'm going back in" The person replied, as the person jumped back into the water.

"Irrationality..." The Overlord began, but no sooner had this been said, as did a new arrival of blood appear in the water. Assuming the maggots had got to the person, Blake and The Overlord elected to try to walk away.

"What the hell is this?" Blake asked.

"I don't know. But apparently these maggots crave human skin, flesh, organs, or all of the above" The Overlord answered.

As they walked down a street, people were in masses, attempting to make it back to their homes. All of a sudden, The Overlord's walkie talkie went off.

"Overlord in." The Overlord said.

"Overlord! We got a distress call from 192 Shellington Ave! We went in to check it out, and the people in there, they, they had some kind of bugs on them, and they were begging us to k-kill them by shooting them. One of them attacked Bill, caught him off guard, and he got his gun and th-the family's dead!" The cop on the walkie talkie said.

"Okay, listen, get in your car, stay in your car, and call for an immediate sealing of the building and call for a bocavator to get the dead bodies removed. DO NOT TOUCH THE DEAD BODIES! I repeat, DO NOT TOUCH THE DEAD BODIES! You have your orders. Overlord out." The Overlord replied, as he turned off the walkie talkie.


End file.
